dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz vs Luigi
Raditz vs Luigi is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-seventh DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 7! Dragon Ball vs Super Mario! The brothers of Goku and Mario cross paths in this encounter. Which sibling wins a death match? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In the quest for Power Stars, Luigi had gone to a world on the very edge of the galaxy. After defeating a handful of enemies, Luigi finally found a Power Star. However, he was not the only one after it. Raditz raced in front of Luigi and began scanning the star. "Hm. Not that strong on its own. But I guess they all add up!" he quickly took control of the Power Star which united with a few Raditz had already collected. He then noticed Luigi, who had come to take the Power Stars back. Raditz snarled. "So, I do have competition for these stars. Very well. I will grant you the honour of dying by my hand!" the Saiyan said, throwing Ki at Luigi. The plumber backflipped away from Raditz, spinning in the air before landing with a Fire Flower. "Let'sa go!" Here we go! ''' Ki and Fire were exchanged as the pair began their attack from distance. Ki was obviously superior in this instance, and Luigi had no choice but to go back on the defensive side. He spun around as Ki came close, knocking the energy back at Raditz, who rushed past the attacks as he came for Luigi. The plumber delivered a Green Missile which broke up the run of Raditz's attack but the Saiyan was relentless. He rushed Luigi again, this time using his Black Monday technique. With Luigi's guard broken, Raditz was able to dominate. He punched Luigi into a wall and then delivered a stinging kick to the back of his head. Luigi landed hard on the ground, but dodged just before Raditz could strike again. Luigi got back to his feet, spinning in a cyclone to try and take out Raditz. The cocky Saiyan grabbed Luigi by the straps and lifted him into the air. Exactly where Luigi wanted to be! The plumber jabbed Raditz quickly in the ribs and then spiked him with that lethal taunt. Raditz snarled as he got back to his feet, "Alright then. You've had enough fun now!" Raditz declared, charging up another blast of Ki. Luigi changed into his Propeller Suit and took to the air above Raditz. He kicked the Saiyan hard in the stomach but he succumbed to a shot to the chest, which sent Luigi back into a wall. Raditz then unleashed a pummelling of energy waves, which Luigi struggled to fend off. Even though he used his spinning attacks, the blasts caught the ground and walls around him which Luigi simply didn't have an answer for at this moment. He used a Green Missile to get closer to Raditz, but that's all the move accomplished. It alos allowed Raditz to use a Saturday Crush, which dealt a lot of damage to Luigi and rendered him in a bad way. A quick use of a Super Star helped change the course of the match though, as Raditz fired futile wave upon wave of energy at Luigi. The plumber raced into Raditz, kicking him twice before hurling him into the air. He then jumped up after him, looking for a Super Jump Punch but as he was about to land it, Raditz teleported to the ground. Luigi was in a fall state, and was vulnerable to Raditz's follow up once the Super Star let up. Raditz elbowed Luigi in the chest and then kicked him in the ribs. He pummelled Luigi into a wall but the plumber had a counter. He revealed the Poltergust and used it to vacuum Raditz. "Bye bye." Luigi cockily said, aiming the device upwards as he fired. Raditz crashed into a wall, but wasn't defeated yet. "WAH!" Luigi cried as a huge energy ball crashed down on the floor before him. "Cleaning appliances. Is that really all you have got?" Raditz sneered, looking for a Fire Somersault. Luigi rolled beneath the attack, delivering a stiff kick to the head of the Saiyan. Luigi then used a Ground Pound, which stunned Raditz in place long enough for Luigi to pull out a large hammer. Luigi brought the weapon crashing down on Raditz, crushing the evil Saiyan under the attack. With Raditz dead, the Power Stars were Luigi's for the taking. He grabbed them, doing his mission clear pose before flying back off from the galaxy. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luigi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Vs Mario Themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs